


Gifts

by Vaeri



Series: Loving Loki [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaeri/pseuds/Vaeri
Summary: Reader is blind because of an accident she had with her parents and little sister. She was the only one who survived but her sight was the cost. She became one of the top S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and works with the Avengers time to time. However one day, Steve Rogers knocks on her door asking her to take Loki in while they prepare a cell for him.Will you let Loki escape or will you capture his interest and make him stay? Find out here!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So now you will be blinded but don't worry, something will happen to you! Enjoy!

You heard your alarm clock ringing from your right side but you didn’t want to wake up yet. But you didn’t have an option on whether waking up or not. So you reached out for the alarm clock and pushed down the button to make it shut up.

 

You got out of your warm and comfortable bed slowly, groping for Sparky’s handle. Sparky was your guide dog a golden retriever with unusually blue eyes but the Avengers told you about the dog’s blue eyes and Tony laughed at how Sparky is similar to Steve which left Tony with his suits painted pink. You were the new member of the Avengers when Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. found out that you were trained by H.Y.D.R.A. You were the best agent they had even if everyone at first thought you wouldn’t make it on battlefield. You surprised them during the Attack of New York but you wanted to keep your guide dog because you loved him and you could keep your disguise as a blind woman.

 

Sparky knew already your routine: coffee, shower, walk in the park with him, and work, so he pulled you carefully to the kitchen where you put a cup under the coffee machine and while that finished you two slice of bread in the toaster. While you waited for your breakfast you filled Sparky’s bowl with his favorite dog biscuit. You listened to his happy munching and crunching and smiled at how his tail brushed your leg as he wagged it. After you ate too Sparky led you to your wardrobe and waited for you to choose. Yep, sometimes you still mixed up your clothing so he got used to, to bark one when you picked up the right piece with the right color and two when you messed up. He was indeed a really smart dog even smarter than what people thought about dogs. You finished your shower and got out to put on your clothes when Sparky signed you with barking that you got visitors. It made you curious so you hurriedly put on your t-shirt, jeans and sneakers and with Sparky’s help you went for the door. Two men stood in front of your door you felt that. One was familiar and had a kind, polite aura around him but the other was unfamiliar and you felt him radiate a rude, moody aura. You opened up and you smiled when you heard Steve’s voice.

 

‘Hey, (Y/n)! How are you?’ he asked you heard the smile in his voice.

 

‘Hey, Steve! I’m fine, and you?’ you asked still smiling.

 

‘I brought someone… and I have a question to you… Can we come in?’ You furrowed your eyebrows but nodded and stepped to the side to let them come in. You closed the door behind you and let Sparky led you to the couch to sit down. You felt the couch shifting under Steve’s weight as he sat down next to you while the other man still stood not too far from you. You felt his curious gaze on yourself but you tried to just concentrate on Steve. ‘(Y/n) there’s something we need help with and you seemed the most capable person for that: can you give Loki a room?’

 

It left you speechless. You. Giving a room for the God of Mischief who killed so many people? No, definitely no. Sparky nudged your hand which rested on your left knee. His wet and cold nose pushed to your flesh and it surprised you. Somehow this dog reminded you the time when you thought you have to give yourself another chance in life… after you lost your vision. You thought it was your fault but it wasn’t and after you got over the trauma and the loss of your family you promised yourself that there is always another chance. That’s why you only lost your vision and not your life. You inhaled deeply and nodded.

 

‘I can… but would you please explain me why?’ you asked Steve while you felt the God of Mischief shift his weight on his legs nervously.

 

‘Um… Once Thor smashed Loki’s cell in his rage and now Tony needs to repair it and you are the person who wouldn’t let him escape’ sighed tiredly the blonde. Sparky went to him and jumped up on his lap pushing the super soldier into the couch. ‘Hey, buddy, I’m happy to see you too!’ chuckled Steve while the golden retriever licked his face happily.

 

‘One day, that guy will cause his own death…’ you sighed shaking your head. ‘Anyway, Loki, do you have anything you brought with you already?’ you turned to him.

 

‘No’ he answered shortly. You knew he already tried to find out how to escape and that he thought it was easy. No, it wasn’t but he didn’t know it yet.

 

‘Oh, then we have to get you clothes, night clothes, and everything else you want’ you said and got up. ‘Steve, would you please drive us to the mall?’

 

‘Wait, you just said yes?’ he looked at you surprised. You smiled and giggled a bit.

 

‘Yes’ you nodded and headed to the door. ‘Here are the keys.’ You grabbed them and tossed it to the blonde super soldier making Loki look at you in awe and surprise. It was the advantage of your blindness: you could locate everything and everyone in space, tell their structure, height and speed of their moves. Your mind made a 3D model of your apartment, your workplace in S.H.I.E.L.D. and everywhere.

 

While Steve drove you let Sparky sit on the backseat with Loki. The golden retriever first nudged Loki’s shoulder with his nose then tried to climb under his arm into his lap then when it didn’t work he licked the god’s whole face on the side and you heard Loki’s annoyed groan.

 

‘Sparky, I know you like him already but try to not annoy him. We have to keep him with us so please don’t chase him away’ you said when Loki was at the edge of hitting your dog in the nose. It made Loki look up at you with concern but he stayed silent while Sparky huffed and stayed on his side of the backseat. When you arrived at the mall and made your way to the men’s fashion store Steve already knew you waited for Loki to pick up clothes he liked. S.H.I.E.L.D. payed you well and even bought you a car or built it which can drive on its own you only had to give the directions so you didn’t care how much Loki costed.

 

Finally Loki stopped wonder at how many clothing item the “pathetic mortals” had and chose two pairs of pants, three shirts: lime, emerald green and a white one, two black t-shirts, two other kind of t-shirts and a black coat. As he changed and tried on the different kind of clothes you started to wonder how he looked like. But you had to touch his face if you wanted to know his looks. You wanted to go to the supermarket to buy something to eat.

 

‘What are these meals? Why do mortals wrap them up in boxes and paper?’ and these questions were just the few of what Loki asked while you, Steve, Sparky and him walked down the aisles of  
the supermarket.

 

‘We are at the snacks, Loki. They wrap them up because you can’t sell it bit by bit. Chips are potato slices with tastes and if you want it to be hygienic then you have to wrap it into a hermetic sack.’ you explained making Steve surprised how patient were you. Loki took a sack of Cheetos and you felt him observing it curiously. ‘You can put it in the cart if you want to try it.’ This made Steve chuckled because you and Loki looked like mother and a little boy in the grocery store. Loki put it in fast before you could change your mind but you didn’t.

 

After Steve drove you all back he departed and wished you a nice day. You thought that if the blonde left Loki’s first act would be escape but he didn’t tried anything just sat on your couch and opened the sack of Cheetos excitedly. You heard every motion: opening the sack, taking one and then placing it in his mouth, crunching and then swallowing but what frightened you, was when Loki exclaimed happily.

 

‘This is stupendous!’ you heard him saying and then taking at least a handful of Cheetos in his mouth. You giggled at his actions and sat next to him on the couch.

 

‘So you like it’ you smiled facing the coffee table in front of you.

 

‘I demand to have this everyday!’ he said sounding more like: “Ih dehmahnd tho khave tkhis ehverydhay!”. You laughed again but just petted Sparky on the head. After Loki swallowed down the chips he asked something which you didn’t expect. ‘Why are you blind?’

 

You breathed in and out slowly, gritting your teeth and answered on a low voice: ‘It was… an accident.’ The God of Mischief became more curious but didn’t ask anything more. After a long silence he asked:

 

‘Why did you say yes?’ his voice was cold and waiting for something which made sense to him, which certify his suspiciousness.

 

‘I promised to myself that everyone can have a new chance even me’ you answered quietly and it made Loki’s eyebrows rose.

 

‘What do you mean, even you?’ he asked curiousness dripping from his tone. You sighed revealing your past to him. It was difficult and painful but it was the time you told someone and because you didn’t feel that you felt from everyone you told him. You couldn’t put your finger on that feeling but it was always there and you knew if you told them your past they would think that you are a horrible person.

 

‘I had a little sister who always was better than me… she was a genius, I mean really, like Tony… and I was jealous of her. I was jealous that my parents loved her more than me and they showed it. I never wished to kill them or hurt them but once we were arguing in the car while I drove… and I pulled the car over a gap because I couldn’t bear anymore their shouting. That’s how I got blind. When I woke up in the hospital… and asked about t-them… I only got silence from the nurses. I tried a lot of thing: cutting myself, jumping down from the rooftops, walking blindly on the middle of the streets… but Sparky… always saved my life. He taught me to use my other skills and senses and be glad that I only lost my vision and not my life… and that I can get another chance for do something good.’ you said calmly. It was a small part of the truth but it was true. You didn’t reveal your whole family being H.Y.D.R.A and that you also killed the nurses in your hospital room the day you woke up and they said that your family was gone. You made a really frightening job that’s how you got locked in S.H.I.E.L.D.’s most secured prison until they thought the Avengers needed your help.

 

‘I am sorry… (Y/n)’ he said softly and took one of your hands in his. His fingers and skin was cold but you knew about his true heritage because you got that out of Thor. You smiled at him or thought you smiled at him.

 

‘So, what would you like to eat for lunch?’ you stood up and went to the kitchen Loki following you.

 

‘I will be fine with what you want to do’ he said from closer than you thought he was. His chest bumping in your back and his breath tickling your skin at the crook of your neck. You knew he sensed your cautiousness and Loki stepped back a bit not wanting to make you uncomfortable. It confused you. Why did he care if you felt uncomfortable? But with the next thought you forgot about it and started making stew.

 

 

The next few days passed the same way: Loki followed you everywhere except the bathroom and your bedroom watching you curiously. He got interested in the mortals’ life and often he called you “cute little mortal thing” which wasn’t too pleasing but you gave up stopping him calling you that.  
It was around night on a Wednesday when you first let your guard down with Loki. You two sat on the couch Loki reading a book for you. You leaned on his shoulder, your legs up on the couch and enjoying his presence while his smooth, deep voice wandered around the room making it warmer and calmer. You soon found out that you shared the same interests: love for books, the same taste in food and music. Slowly you felt Loki’s arm wrapping around your shoulder and pulling you closer to him. He took down the book when he realized that you almost were asleep.

 

‘Let me get you to bed, love’ he said smiling.

 

‘Oh, now you call me love? I am not anymore “cute little mortal thing”?’ you asked giggling but gasped in surprise when he lifted you up in princess style and went to your bedroom with you in his arms.

 

‘You are still cute and little and mortal but not just a thing to me anymore…’ he said and paused for a moment. You felt him hesitating on something.

 

‘You want to tell me something?’ you asked when he placed you on your soft bed.

 

‘Um… am I worth the new chance, (Y/n)?’ he asked softly but waiting for something which will hurt him surely. You smiled and tried to reach for his face. When you felt his cold skin in your palm you kneaded circles in his skin softly.

 

‘Yes, Loki. You definitely worth it’ you smiled brighter at him and the next thing you felt on your lips was his kiss. His thin lips were cold but hot at the same time and the kiss was so sweet and passionate you melted into it. As you kissed him back you wrapped and arm around his neck and pulled him closer while your other hand was still on his face. When you parted you asked him to let you fumble his features. He sat down next to you and you just knew he wore his black pajama pants and white t-shirt by the fabric’s rustling. You reached for his face with your other hand too and slowly went through every detail of his face. You felt his high, protruding cheekbones, his narrow jaw, his eyes and how his eyeshadows covered his eyes, his eyebrows and every other detail. When you let him go he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you closer.

 

‘Can I stay tonight?’ he asked quietly. ‘I will not try anything, I promise.’

 

‘Haha, of course you can, Loki’ you giggled and waited for him to crawl in your bed on your other side. You crawled close to him and sighed happily nuzzling your face in his chest. Loki wrapped his arm around you and kissed your hair.

 

‘Good night, my love’ he said softly.

 

‘Good night, Loki’ you answered already half-asleep.

 

In the middle of the night you heard someone moving in your living room so you cautiously climbed out of bed, making sure Loki didn’t wake up and went to the living room. You felt someone’s presence but you stayed silent until a woman’s voice made you jump in surprise.

 

‘Do not worry, my child’ she sounded kind and tried to sooth you. You turned your head in her direction wildly and asked:

 

‘Who are you?’

 

‘I am Frigga, my child, come closer’ she said and you heard her arm waving you closer so you stepped closer. Loki told you about her during nights when you stayed up all night and talked about anything. ‘You are beautiful… I see why my son fell in love with you.’ chuckled Frigga when you blushed hard.

 

‘Um… thank you, my queen’ you replied a bit embarrassed. ‘But why are you here?’

 

‘You brought my son back. You saved him and I really am thankful for doing so’ she answered still smiling.

 

‘I-I didn’t do anything, my queen… I just love him for who he is’ you replied shaking your head.

 

‘You two have a lot of in common, (Y/n). You are the only one who can understand him well enough’ she shook her head and placed a hand on your shoulder. ‘Let me thank you for what you did.’

 

Frigga smoothed over your eyelids and you felt in your eyes something ticklish. When she let go of you, you rubbed your eyes and opened them for the first time in a long, long time. But it was different now: you saw her in front of you smiling at you. Frigga was surrounded by a faint light, her features were beautiful as well as her curly hair. Tears welled up in your eyes and rolled down on your cheeks.

 

‘I-I… can see!’ you whispered unbelievingly when Loki stepped out of your bedroom and saw you two sitting on the couch.

 

‘M-mother?’ he asked unsure of what he sees or if it is even reality.

 

‘My son!’ got up the queen and wrapped Loki in a tight hug. ‘I missed you so much, Loki… you were lost but (Y/n) found you… but it is now time for me to go back… farewell, my son, (Y/n).’ Frigga faded into nothing while you still couldn’t believe that you saw again. Loki went to you and sat in front of you. He was like you imagined him to be while he looked worriedly into your eyes but a bit in awe seeing your beautiful (e/c) eyes.

 

‘Love?’ he asked concerned placing a hand on your cheek.

 

‘I see you… I can see you!’ you cupped his face in your hands looking deeply into his blue eyes. Your smile got even wider when a thought flashed through you mind. ‘You are more handsome than I could imagine.’ Loki’s cheeks got a light pink color but smiled at you wrapping his arms around you tightly embracing you in a hug.

 

‘My mother gave you your eyesight back?’ he asked knowing already that she was.

 

‘Yes… She said she wanted to thank me with this… that I brought you back’ you answered.

 

‘It is true, my love. You brought me back to life… you made me want to live’ said Loki pulling away a bit looking into your eyes deeply. ‘I love you, (Y/n)’

 

‘I love you too, Loki’ you said kissing his thin lips. Loki was grateful for life to give you to him. You, this beautiful creature who was everything he needed in his life and he knew that if you comes later or you never comes in his life he would have given up already. You made him feel loved and you loved him so much. He knew he would give up his immortality for the woman he loves so much, for you and he did but he never regretted it.

 

Loki got everything he wanted in his life: love, family, happiness and a life.


End file.
